Silk, Silk, Silk
by QTR
Summary: Silk boxers and candy hearts? Please. Sara Sidle was never a fan of Valentine's Day. CathSara femslash. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is a little Cath/Sara oneshot for Valentine's Day. It's pure fluff with a bit of humor thrown in ;)**

Sara Sidle hated Valentine's Day.

"I hate Valentine's Day," Sara mumbled as she walked into the department store with a huff. "It's such a ridiculous holiday."

"Sara honey, don't you think you're being a little critical?" Catherine asked, raising an eyebrow as she walked beside the brunette.

"No, I don't," Sara said stubbornly, "It's not even a real holiday. It's a _sex _holiday, that's what it is," she continued as they walked down the aisles. With a laugh she pointed to one of the displays holding a pair of red silk boxers with little hearts printed on them. "Can you believe this?" Sara asked, holding them up for inspection. "Who would be that full of themselves?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow, reading the tag on the display. "_She's just love these red-hot heart boxers. Soooo silky!_" Catherine laughed. "What'd you think, Sara?"

"Swoon," Sara rolled her eyes, tossing them back on the display as they headed down another aisle. "So please explain to me again why we're here in the first place?"

"Bra shopping," Catherine let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around Sara's shoulders, pulling her to a stop when they reached the right area of the store. "You have to stop wearing mine to work. The boys are going to start getting suspicious," she teased.

"I swear, it just disappeared!" Sara protested, "The other day I took a shower in the locker room, went to get some fresh clothes and it was gone. I blame Greg."

"Of course you do," Catherine sighed, nudging her into the lingerie section, "Should we have this nice lady measure you up?" she asked, motioning to one of the female cashiers sitting on a stool behind the cash register, currently filing her nails. When Sara shot her the look she was expecting she tried not to start giggling; she loved it when she was able to push Sara's buttons.

"Like you would even let her," Sara smirked as Catherine returned the look she had given her moments before.

"Just get in one of the dressing rooms and I'll be right there," Catherine mumbled, shoving her toward the dressing room area.

"What are you going to be doing?" Sara asked in protest as Catherine's shoving finally forced her into one of the dressing rooms.

"I'm going to go see what they have, I'll be right back," Catherine said, closing the door before Sara could say anything and walking away.

With a pout Sara sat down on the small bench that was inside the waiting room, staring at herself in the horizontal mirror positioned in front of her. The dressing room stall itself wasn't much bigger than a shower… not that Sara really minded if that meant that she and Catherine were going to be in close-quarters.

After waiting obediently for a few minutes, Sara looked up to see Catherine had finally returned, with what looked to be 10, possibly 15 bras pouring out of her arms. After Catherine had stumbled inside the small dressing room Sara closed the door, folding her arms across her chest with a grin. "You… got enough bras there to dress an entire line of Victoria's Secret girls, Cath."

With a tired half-laugh Catherine dropped them onto the bench in the room. "Hey, it's not my fault," she told her, reaching over and grabbing her arm, pulling her in front of her so she could see her in the mirror. "Do you _ever _go shopping?"

"Of course I do," Sara shot back, "Every few months."

"More like every few _years,_" Catherine laughed as Sara shot her a glare through the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked, watching Catherine's hands in the mirror that were slowly moving up from her waist to her stomach.

"Will you just be quiet for a minute?" Catherine sighed.

"Is there something I could help you wi—excuse me!" Sara nearly jumped a mile as Catherine's hands planted themselves on her breasts, her palms cupping them both.

"Have you lost weight?" Catherine asked, obviously not fazed as she raised a suspicious eyebrow, "You're smaller than you used to be."

"And how would you know that, Ms. Willows?" Sara giggled.

"Do I even need to answer that question?" Catherine asked, releasing her and leaning down to grab one of the bras she had brought with her for Sara to try. "Here, try this one," she advised her.

"Black?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at it. "Is this for me or you, Cath?" she shot her a flirty grin, "I think the lace lining might be a bit much…" she added, inspecting it with one hand.

"For god's sake, Sara, just try the damn thing on!" Catherine told her, "Do I have to unbutton your shirt _for_ you?"

"Maybe you will," Sara giggled.

Joyce, the cashier who had been sitting at the register earlier decided to come and see if any of the women she had seen walk into the dressing room needed any assistance. She was hearing noises and she knew the dressing rooms were less than comfortable; there were was barely enough room to fit your body into them to begin with.

"Do you two ladies need any help?" she asked, poking her head around the corner of the dressing room. When she didn't get a response she frowned. They were still in there, but the banging sounds against the walls were starting to confuse her. "Ladi—"

Suddenly, there came a voice.

"Cath, this is _not _a date!"

"Oh hold still, will you? You're making this more difficult than it has to be!"

"If you'd stop doing it wrong then we wouldn't be having this conversation!" 

"Stop being a child! For god's sake, you're worse than Lindsey!" 

"I resent tha—WHERE are you putting that?"

"HOLD STILL!" 

With both eyebrows raised and eyes as wide as could be, Joyce slowly backed away from the dressing rooms, retreating behind the cash register. Where it was safe. Trying to preoccupy herself with something else, she reached under one of the shelves and grabbed a magazine, trying to engross herself in it.

"No, not there!"

"Sara Marie Sidle, I swear I could just spank you right now!"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

More giggles.

Clearing her throat, Joyce looked up from her magazine to see a woman pushing her baby in a stroller staring directly at her. She quickly covered her face up with the magazine.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the two women emerged from the dressing room. Catherine straightened out the sides of her hair, letting out a tired sigh as she headed to the register with Sara following behind her, trying to button up the last few buttons on her top.

"Finally," Sara mumbled.

"Quit being difficult," Catherine hissed, setting down their purchases on the counter in front of the cashier, "We'll be taking these."

"_You'll _be taking these," Sara corrected her.

"Oh be quiet," Catherine snapped at her, nudging her with her elbow as Sara broke out into another rally of girlish giggling.

"That'll be… $44.56…" Joyce robotically said, staring blankly at Catherine and Sara. "Cash or charge…?"

"Here, keep the change," Catherine told her, handing her a fifty dollar bill and grabbing their bag as they walked off.

"See? I said you were taking them," Sara told her.

"I just did that so we wouldn't embarrass ourselves anymore than you already have!" Catherine told her as they walked outside of the store.

Sara snuck up behind her and slowly linked her arms around her waist, resting her head on Catherine's shoulder. "But it was fun, wasn't it?" she huskily whispered into her ear, letting her breath hit the back of her neck.

Catherine tried her hardest not to look like she was agreeing with her, let alone aroused, but her attempts were in vain. "Yes, it was," she told her. Catherine wasn't going to give up that easily, Sara was going to get the same teasing treatment. Keeping the bag clenched tightly in her hand Catherine flipped around so that she was behind Sara, slowly sliding her leg up her calf, "And I have a surprise for you when we get home." Straightening out, Catherine walked around her and headed out to the parking lot to their waiting car.

"Oh that's not fair!" Sara immediately told her, jogging up behind her, "You can't just—"

Catherine turned around, almost making Sara run into her as she gave her that dangerous look in her eyes. "Can't just what?"

Sara immediately froze, like Catherine was pointing a gun at her. She hated that look of hers and at the same time she loved it. It was the look Catherine gave her that rendered her almost immobile; she became a pawn on Catherine's chess board, a marionette on Catherine's strings. That look could make her do almost _anything _Catherine wanted her to. But it was also sexy as hell. It was as unpredictable as it was powerful, and Sara never knew what was going to come next after Catherine shot it her way; whether she was going to make her beck and call to her every whim or she was going to thrown her down against anything flat right then and there.

"Why don't you get in the car and we'll go home?" Catherine started, slowly tangling her strawberry-blonde hair in her index finger, "And then…"

"And then what?" Sara quickly asked.

"And then…" Catherine was having the time of her life, "You'll just have to see."

Turning around, Catherine unlocked the car and got inside the driver's side, closing the door behind herself and throwing the bag containing their purchases in the backseat. She tried not to grin at Sara through the rear-view mirror.

With an exasperated groan, Sara reluctantly did as Catherine had suggested. She was _dying_ here! She _always _did this! And damn it, it _always_ worked!

Sara got in the car next to Catherine and closed her door behind her, buckling herself in as Catherine turned the car on. Sara knew what was next- Catherine was going to give her the silent treatment to see how long it took before she couldn't take it anymore. Not this time…

As they arrived at Catherine's home- they had both been relieved to discover that Lindsey had a friend's birthday party with a bonus sleepover to attend- Catherine walked in with the bag without saying a word to Sara, leaving her behind in the car. Sara was determined not to give in this time. That damned perfume of hers wasn't going to work this time, the sight of her putting on her body lotion wasn't going to work this time. She was going to drive Catherine crazy this time.

With a smirk on her face Sara got out of the car and closed the door behind her, heading to the front door of the house and walking inside. Closing the door and turning the lock, she slowly walked down the hallway.

"Sara honey!" God, she sounded so innocent, that devilish woman. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Sara called out, trying to sound just as innocent and oblivious as Catherine did. "I am, babe."

"Hurry, I want to show you something," Catherine told her, sitting at the vanity in her bedroom currently applying a dark red color of lipstick. "Don't make me wait!" she called out, taking her hair down from its messy ponytail and shaking her head around so it got in her face.

"I won't," Sara called back, sneaking into the utility room. She had made a special purchase a few days prior and had hidden it in one of the drawers in the utility room- a room they rarely went in- until today. "One second!"

Catherine raised an eyebrow, wondering what was taking Sara so long. Usually they both practically skipped together to the bedroom. "Sara?"

After she was ready, Sara started walking down the hallway, trying to shake the smirk from her face.

"Sara," Catherine finally sighed, worried that she had upset her. "I'm sorry. I was just—" she was struck speechless at the site of a bare leg poking its way into the bedroom. She knew that leg.

Slowly, _seductively_, Sara slipped inside the room, hugging the wall as she did so. She had learned a move or two from Catherine Willows. Snaking around the bedroom wall she leaned herself against it, looking over at Catherine with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"…Sara?" Catherine dumbly asked. There was glitter in her hair, god there was glitter in her hair. The smell pouring off her body was enough to drive anyone insane with desire and the sight of her bare skin hugged with that… that… sexy little _something_ was…

"Do you like it?" Sara asked her, throwing a glance down at the black silk teddy she was wearing, "I just… I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders, looking up at her innocently. "I saw it, and I just thought…"

"I thought you had a problem with silk," Catherine whispered, immediately grabbing her arm and pulling her toward her body. She gently but forcefully pushed her down on the bed, crawling on top of her to straddle her waist.

"I guess I'm a silk hypocrite then," Sara whispered.

"And I thought you didn't like Valentine's Day," Catherine added.

"I lied," Sara smiled, "I very much like Valentine's Day…" she told her before Catherine's lips claimed her own.

The End 3


End file.
